White Sky
History Origin The White Sky was a location that served as the site of a special business in the field of corporate politics and espionage. Its base of operations was a structure that was hidden within a cloud that floated high in the sky with only teleportation being the means of normal access to the facility. The purpose was the creation of specially bred superpowered assassins for a select clientale who provided a considerable amount of money for their services. These assassins were Humans that were specifically crafted into living weapons. In order to provide sufficient motivation, these super-assassins were implanted with artificial memories of loss and grief being attributed to their targets. Thus, these assassins sought the elimination of their target as they believed they were avenging a wrong done to them. In this sense, it was deemed that they were superior to normal assassins and mercenaries that fought for simple monetary gain. Clients were greeted by special female hosts that did not inquire the details from potentially purchasers as they would later self-destruct to ensure their clientale's confidentiality. All prospective clients were provided a bundle that gave them information about the White Sky's services. Final Execution By 2012, the existence of the White Sky came to the attention of X-Force where Deadpool was sent to uncover its whereabouts. He managed to track down a prospective buyer and ambushed him before he was teleported to the facility. Once knocked out, Wilson disguised himself as a client where he was shown by a host through the showroom along with the capabilities of making new assassins. During his time there, he encountered the tanks containing a newly decanted group called the Omega Clan. This group was highly expensive as they were derived from material from the genuine Omega Red. However, Deadpool's deception was uncovered and the Clan was sent to attack him. Afterwards, Wolverine and Nightcrawler managed to teleport into the White Sky where they managed to easily kill the assassins sent to him. However, they were quickly overcome by the three members of the powerful Omega Clan that wanted revenge for the death of their "parents". At this time, Daken's newly created Brotherhood of Evil Mutants had assembled where they were responsible for the death of Fantomex. They were ultimately defeated and Wolverine was forced to kill his son in the final confrontation after Daken had kidnapped Evan with the intention of turning him evil. In the aftermath, it was decided to disband X-Force but Deadpool travelled to the empty White Sky facility where he bathed the retrieved body of Fantomex in the cloning tanks. This was with the intention of resurrecting him but an unforseen side effect occurred. As Fantomex possessed three brains in his body, the cloning apparatuses did not know which one to clone. Thus, instead it formed a compromise by creating a cloned body for each brain leading to the creation of Fantomex Prime, Cluster and Jean Phillipe. The third Fantomex clone quickly escaped as it was revealed he was the more sinister brain of the three whilst the other two departed the scene. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Locations